


夜幕的黎明

by linlandyace



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlandyace/pseuds/linlandyace
Summary: 觀看時請搭配如下影片https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ph7VchnXir0





	夜幕的黎明

一路走來，她滿負罵名，是眾生都唾棄的存在。爾今卻得蒙如此預兆。老食人妖在咳喘中吐露遺言，眼神靈光渙散卻如炙鐵般烙著她的魂魄。在這存亡之刻，他以真實地接納迫使她驅散黑暗—那已是她靈魂最幽深的部分。他那彌留間的託孤—這在她猶疑是否肩下重擔的背後，破出一道毫無退路的萬丈深淵……

他闔上雙目，回應了羅亞的召喚，留她佇於王座之前良久，良久。時間猶如凝滯，過往種種卻恍若隔世。她曾於生死間掙扎，存在依據僅為化作死靈的怨憎與逃離終局的懦弱，毫無生者尊嚴。她曾於破損的靈魂內慟哭，光明的內在如今惡墮為破損又腐敗的反向，是為這世間最陰暗的部分。但這一切，這不堪回首的一切，在眼前沐浴於金色微光之中，以及凝結著腐臭膿血的王座之前，皆微不足道。

終有一日，她的軀體會化作敗肉朽骨，於時間的洪流內沉寂。但自此，只要她還存有些許靈魄，就絕不會讓部落這兩字，自世人的記憶中抹去!

希瓦娜斯.風行者瞇起了血色瞳目，對著王座發出無聲的誓言。一重金光飛於她肩甲之上，倏忽明滅，讓其上的骷髏紋飾仿若依骨生肌，復生為人。她轉身，踏出堅毅地足音，在座落於夜幕邊際的火葬台上，親手燔燎柴堆宣告從此部落和她性命休戚與共。她新生的子民神情各異，應和著原屬於被遺忘者生存意義的宗旨發出上震天聽的咆哮，此起彼落，卻不可思議地和諧。

處於狂熱的戰呼聲與昇華靈魂的炎光之間，即便夜幕已降……女妖之王卻能自其中感受到一絲屬於救贖的，熱度。

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年的文，難以形容當初看到這段影片的感動。我為瓦王犧牲的壯烈所震撼，卻更喜愛這影片中屬於希瓦娜斯的留白，那是如此飽脹著情緒……僅以此文紀念我從中得著的一切，縱使現今WOW劇情人事已非.......


End file.
